1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to media players, and particularly to a media player capable of backing up data from a mobile phone and preventing other people from accessing the backed upped data.
2. General Background
People commonly use hand-held computing devices today for various personal purposes. For example, an MP3 player is one hand-held device that is widely used to enjoy music. MP3 and other media players generally have a large memory capacity. However, this storage capacity is commonly utilized to store multimedia files.
Another hand-held device, e.g., mobile phone, is also widely used as a common communication tool for many people. The mobile phone includes an electronic phone book function that allows a user to store phone numbers of contacts, electronically on the mobile phone, so that the phone numbers can be accessed and dialed automatically without requiring the user to remember the numbers. Further, the mobile phone includes a short message function, which allows the user to view and send short messages. Such short messages as well as the phone numbers can be stored in a memory of the mobile phone. However, the storage capacity available is limited. That is, an amount of the phone numbers and short messages stored has a limit. When the amount reaches the limit, the mobile phone outputs a message notifying the user that the storage capacity is full and a new phone number or a new short message can be inserted into the memory by overwriting an existing phone number or existing short message. To a user who frequently uses the short message function, it is irritating and time consuming for the user to frequently delete the existing short messages so as to receive or send a new short message. For the user with a long list of telephone numbers, the user may not be able to store all the telephone numbers in the mobile phone. In addition, once the mobile phone is lost, valuable information (e.g., telephone numbers) is also lost and may not be recoverable.
What is needed, therefore, is a media player that can automatically backup valuable information (e.g., telephone numbers, short messages) from a mobile phone and delete the backed upped information (e.g., short messages) from the mobile phone, thereby not only efficiently utilizing the considerable storage capacity, but also overcoming the aforementioned problems of the mobile phone raised due to the limited storage capacity thereof and the loss of the mobile phone. The media player is also capable of preventing other people to access the backupped information so as to protect owner's privacy.